


Entire Focus

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know all my favorite things, and you always make sure I get them.  And I never bring you anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entire Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #235 "indulgence"

“I need a list,” said Rodney, the moment John walked into their quarters, pushing a pad of paper and a pen into his hands.

“A list of what?” John asked, barely catching them. “Groceries?”

“What? No, no – well, maybe, it could be edible.” Rodney frowned. “I need a list of things you like – favorite foods, beer, kinds of chocolate, shows and movies, non-sports-related activities, maybe things you’d like to try in the – no, wait, don’t write down anything to do with sex – but anything else you can think of, anything you—”

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” said John, dropping the pad onto his desk to catch Rodney’s flailing hands. “I’ll tell you any of that, but what do you need to know for?”

Rodney let out a low breath and sank onto the foot of their bed. “I just… You brought me chocolate yesterday.”

“What?”

“You always bring me things, Sheppard. Chocolate, and coffee, and weird Ancient things you probably shouldn’t be touching. You know all my favorite things, and you always make sure I get them. And I never bring you anything.”

“You don’t need to,” said John.

“But I _want_ to,” Rodney insisted. 

John crouched in front of him, hands on Rodney’s knees. “I just… I don’t _like_ things the way you do,” he said. “You _enjoy_ stuff, and I like watching you enjoy it, I like being the one who made it happen.”

“So do I,” said Rodney. “There’s got to be _something_ you enjoy.”

“I…” John began, then sighed and offered, “I like you.”

“Sheppard…”

“I’m serious. I like most foods about the same, I like flying and golf when I get the chance to do them, but you… You want to give me something I’ll really enjoy, Rodney? Something special? I want your entire, undivided attention – every bit of that giant brain, only focused on _me_. Think you can do that sometime?”

Rodney swallowed, hard – it was difficult to focus on just one thing, but if anyone could make him, it was John – and growled, “How about right now?”

John grinned at him. “That sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
